


A Surprise Kiss

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: And Sherlock….he looked like a half-drowned puppy, all wet with big, wide eyes. His suit was waterlogged and one leg stuck out of the fountain as he lay sprawled beside her most inelegantly. His curls hung over his face and were dripping wet.oOoIn which the author takes great liberties with a scene from The Princess Diaries 2.





	A Surprise Kiss

Looking back, she was never more grateful she had let him goad her into coming along on the case. She had been most reluctant at first. It sounded so dull.

An elegant afternoon tea, no running, only observing and watching for a payoff. Molly had almost refused (she still turned green at the sight of tuna salad after the last time) but when he mentioned certain members of the royal family would be in attendance, well…she gladly let Anthea doll her up, smile in place.

She should have known there was no such thing as a simple case with Sherlock Holmes.

They’d been following their suspect deep into the garden maze when Sherlock suddenly stopped and spun back around.

“Wha-?”

Her eyes went wide when he cupped her cheeks and smashed their mouths together. She struggled against him and he mumbled something unintelligble.

She gathered that the suspect was on to his tail, but that didn’t make up for the surprise snog and the fact that he threw off her balance. She didn’t have a second to appreciate the fact that, whatever the circumstances, Sherlock was finally kissing her, when she gave a muffled cry of surprise as they swayed dangerously. His eyes widened, too, when he realised his balance was compromised. Unfortunately, they happened to be right next to a ridiculously large, garish fountain filled with icy water.

A fact she found out very abruptly as they toppled over, landing with dual splashes into the water.

“Gaaaa!”

She sputtered in shock as she broke the surface, flailing wildly as she tried to sit up, hands slipping under the slick water. Beside her, Sherlock was very much as awkward, all his grace having fled the moment they toppled.

Still mostly submerged in the fountain, she stilled and caught her breath. Her flowy gown, once a veritable cloud of tulle, clung to her like a second, yellowy skin. Her carefully braided bun was no doubt a disaster and her hat, with its charming yellow bow, floated sadly before her.

And Sherlock….he looked like a half-drowned puppy, all wet with big, wide eyes. His suit was waterlogged and one leg stuck out of the fountain as he lay sprawled beside her most inelegantly. His curls hung over his face and were dripping wet.

“Are you all right?” He gasped, wiping water from his face.

Molly took one look at him and her lips trembled, a giggle escaping before she could stop it.

His mouth twitched in response and before she knew it, they were laughing like idiots, still half-submerged in a cold fountain in irreparably-ruined couture.

Somehow, they moved closer and she leaned against his shoulder, his laughter only fueling hers.

Finally, their laughter tapered off into little giggles.

“I suppose our cover is blown.”

Sherlock snorted. “Very much so. But no matter, we got enough evidence to bring it to Lestrade. Even those idiots can take it from here.”

Molly tilted her head back and gave him A Look.

He just smirked in response. Carefully, they found their feet and helped each other out of the fountain.

Molly wrung as much water out of her dress as she could, leaving it to hang damp and wrinkled around her legs. Sherlock shook out his curls like a puppy, grinning when she laughed and covered her face.

Despite being astutely drenched and cold, Molly couldn’t remember a time she’d felt this happy and carefree.

Sherlock reached back into the fountain and fished out her hat, twisting the water out of it. The bow would never be the same.

He placed it on her head with a crooked smile and said, “I promise, our second kiss won’t involve any fountains.”

Molly beamed, tugging on the ends of his bowtie. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
